It all Started With the New Boy
by Konjiki No Yami
Summary: After being bullied in middle school, Lucy Heartfilia has gained a fresh start in high school. Attending the prestigious Fairy Academy, Lucy is the most popular girl in the entire school. But things start to change when that pink-haired weirdo comes in. But sometimes, if you get to know a person, you'll see a side of them you would've never noticed. Collab! NaLu.
1. Blonde And Pink

**Author's Note: Alright people! Hello! I'm Konjiki No Yami, or you guys can call me Yami! And this is a lovely Fairy Tail collaboration that shall be hosted on my account. I will be typing the first chapter and my partner, Fairysoul9899! Also guys, go easy on her chapters, this would be her first fanfic! **

**EDIT- Note from Fairy: Hi I'm new to this so don't kill me, oh and I'm Grace ;) **

* * *

_Lucky Lucy. They all called her that. Perfect hair, perfect body, perfect everything. She even had the money and family name to back it up. Raised with poise and elegance, Lucy never had time for friends. She has been home schooled for the longest time. And then she was sent to her worst nightmare. School. Sabertooth Middle School.  
_

_As expected, Lucy was popular. Especially with the boys. So much that she made the girls jealous. She was known as "Princess Lucy Heartfilia." Although the boys worshipped her, gaining female friends was a challenge. Minerva, who was basically the leader of all the girls had ordered all the girls to ignore Lucy. Everyday, they would trash her desk and cut her workbooks into shreds. _

_"Go away, Lucy. No one likes you." They had said to her, smirking. Pulling out a pair of metal scissors, they yanked her forward and cut off a strand of her hair. That day was the first and last day she attended Sabertooth._

* * *

"Lucy, dear! Time to go to school. It's your first day!" Layla, a beautiful woman with warm chocolate eyes called in a sing-song voice to her reluctant daughter. Lucy grumbled to herself, mumbling a bunch of curse words and dragged herself out of bed. Dragging a brush through her tangled flaxen hair. She splashed cold water in her face to wake herself up and grabbed her pink ribbon. Pulling a portion of her hair up, she adjusted her bags and fixed her sweater. She applied mascara and a hint of strawberry lip gloss. Lucy tilted her head at the mirror and began making pouty faces and facial expressions that were made in attempt to make her look cuter.

"You know...you're going to be late." Layla stood at the bathroom doorway, with a grin on her face.

"MOM! How many times have I told you that you need to knock!"

"Honey, the door was open."

"Whatever! Wait...OH I'M GOING TO BE LATE!" Lucy came to realization as she glanced at her watch. She bolted past her mother and stumbled downstairs, nearly tripping. Slipping on her brown boots, she grabbed her bag and ran off to school.

"Have a nice day, my sweet little Lucy~!"

* * *

Natsu sat grudgingly on the bus to his new school. His stupid father had ANOTHER job change. That man couldn't keep a job for a week even if his life depended on it. He adjusted his black-rimmed glasses and shoved his ear-buds farther in his ears. He slumped in his seat and blew a strand of salmon hair out of his face.

Sometimes he thought his father was doing this for Natsu himself. Sometimes he made Natsu change school evens if his new job was a mile away from his old school. Not like he cared. He had given up on making friends. His thoughts here interrupted when he saw a flash of yellow running down the street. He raised an eyebrow and watched the girl. Judging by the way she looked, she was popular. A big chest, makeup, perfectly brushed hair. She wore the uniform of the school he was going to.

_'Great...' _He though to himself. He sighed and closed his eyes, lowering his head so that his lips were concealed by his scaly white scarf. He was sure that they were definitely going to clash.

* * *

**Author's Note: So how was that!? I know it was short but still! I was rushing okay?! DX Fairy might make the next chapter long. XD Depends on her.**

**EDIT- Note from Fairy: I think I'll make it a little longer but no promises (I'm still new) :D**


	2. Punishment

**Author's Note: (This is my first time be nice.)**

**EDIT- Note from Yami: Finally! It's Fairy's turn! I can't wait to see how well it goes. Hehe...;D**

Lucy dashed down the hallway for her first period class. Chemistry. Her hair was already falling out of the neat ponytail and cascading down into her eyes. Out of breath and very tired, Lucy raced in a few minutes after the bell right before her teacher, Macao was about to close the door.

"Wait! Wait!" Lucy cried, panting. "Here!"

"Lucy you're late, again!" Macao sighed. "Everyone has already chosen a partner. Go partner with Pinky over there."

_'Oh great...I'm ruined. This is NOT going to end well.'_ She thought as she walked over. Placing down her bag and leather purse, she flashed a smile. " Hey I'm Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia, and you?" _  
_

Natsu nodded and quietly mumbled, "Natsu."

**"**Hello and welcome to Chemistry to day we will be doing an experiment. Girls, pull your hair back and Gray Fullbuster! **P****ut your clothes on! **Now will you please turn on your burners and get started." Lucy was pulling her hair back as Natsu put the first ingredient in._ 'Stupid idiot he probably put the wrong thing in...I'll be the smart one and put this in.' _

**_BOOM! _**

"What the _hell,_ Luce!? What did you put in there!?" Natsu yelled.

"What!? _ME_!? You put in the wrong thing! I was just trying to nullify it!" She shrieked back.

Natsu shoved the list of ingredients in her face and shook it. "Oh yeah. Because we were supposed to put _sodium _in it!" He rolled his eyes. Lucy quickly turned red. She snatched the list from him and examined it closely. If possible, she reddened even more.

"W-Well I didn't know!"

Natsu said nothing but rolled his eyes and sighed. The rest of the students were looking over with mildly amused looks. Macao towered over them with a terrifying look. "Principal's office. _Now_."

* * *

Natsu huffed an irritated sigh and shove his hands in his pockets. Luce or whatever her name was and I walked down the hall with an awkward silence. The blonde kept glancing at him and it was slightly freaking him out.

"Oi."

"What?"

"Take a picture, Luigi. It lasts longer." Natsu raised an eyebrow at Lucy.

"Wh-what!?"

Conversing with this girl was impossible.

Lucy looked uncomfortable. She folded her hands and then unfolded. _'Crap...I've never been to the principal's office before! I'm a good student! I won't get a terrible punishment...right?' _She thought to herself. As she thought, Natsu halted abruptly and Lucy walked straight into him.

"Ow!" She rubbed her nose and glared at Natsu. He averted her gaze and opened the door to the office. Makarov, the principal was a short man. But the guy could yell. Natsu always hears him yelling when he walks by this place.

Before Makarov even had time to open his mouth, Lucy started spewing reasons why she was here, most of them blaming Natsu. The pink-haired boy looked over at the blonde irritably and huffed. Lucy's rambling was cut off by laughter.

"You two seem to be on good terms." His voice boomed. "Ah, youngsters these days."

"_Excuse me_!?" They exclaimed in unison.

"Uhm. This girl is insane and she's annoying."

"He's a weirdo! Who the hell wears _glasses _during this era?! I AM NOT INSANE NOR AM I ANNOYING!" She shrieked, raising her fists.

Natsu seemed unfazed and sighed, once again. He adjusted his glasses and peered at the short man.

"Well, explanations would be swell." Makarov placed himself in the chair in front of the two teenagers and twiddled his thumbs. At once, both burst out talking. Each side of the story different and occasionally they would stop and argue with each other.

"Oh whatever! You put in the wrong stuff!"

"You put SODIUM in it!"

"Not my fault!"

"Right! Because it somehow magically ended up in the test tube and we just _HAPPENED _to be sent to the principal's office!"

"Natsu Dragneel I swear to-"

Once again, Makarov's booming laughter interrupted them and the two cleared their throats, silencing themselves. The silence hung in the air as Makarov's face slowly turned from focused to mischievous. He clapped his hands together and smiled evilly.

"Alright, I got your punishment." He started slowly.

Natsu and Lucy exchanged nervous glances.

"I am rearranging your schedules and you are to spend time with each other for a week!" He smiled and waved them off. "Dismissed."

Lucy was the first to react. "Wait _WHAT_!? Mr. Makarov! That's-"

"And I will inform the teachers about your desk seats."

"But-"

"Now off you go. But don't get too close now~"

As they were ushered out of the room by the old man, Lucy was shrieking and Natsu remained calm. He sighed and rolled his eyes. He didn't have to interact with her.

...Right?


	3. Books and Piercings

**Note from Yami- Hello! It's been a while hasn't it? This story has been a little inactive since Fairy/Grace was busy with her Frankenstein play and I...well. I was just lazy. **

* * *

Lucy was absolutely mortified. A week with that bastard!? No way! She turned to look at the salmon haired male. He acted as if nothing was happening. He has his hands in his pockets and hummed a tune. Those stupid glasses of his slipped to his nose and he made no effort to push them back up. Unconsciously, Lucy's eyebrows furrowed and she gave him a dark eyed glare.

"You know, your face will stay that way if you keep scowling at me." Natsu said nonchalantly. He slipped one hand out of his pocket and pushed his glasses up. He turned his head and stared at the furious blonde.

"Listen here, buddy. This may be good for you since it's not everyday the most popular girl in school is forced to hang out with the geekiest kid in school. But I however, have a life and don't have time for people like you!" She bellowed, her face beet red. Guiltiness swept over her Lucy didn't mean to call him a geek. But it just...came out. Not that she was going to take it back. Not on his life.

Natsu sighed. "I would be alright with you calling me a geek if I was one. First, you're stereotyping. Second, these are reading glasses. I just don't take them off because it's a pain in the ass. Third, my grades are shitty as hell. And lastly, what makes you think I would want to spend a week with a prissy brat like you?"

The guiltiness was gone. This guy was officially on her People Lucy H. Would Kill If It Was Legal list. And at the top of the list too. For a few seconds, she just stared at him. Her jaw dropped open. No one had ever spoken to her like that since she went to this school. She felt like someone punched her in the gut.

"Wha...I..." Lucy stuttered, unable to catch her breath. She gave up on talking. That would just make her look like a blubbering moron. She crossed her arm and maintained eye contact with Natsu. Her light brown eyes peered into his dark orbs and there was a long moment of silence before Natsu gave up on the staring contest and dropped his gaze.

"Was there something on my face?" He mumbled. Lucy swore there was a pink tint to his cheeks. She smiled to herself.

"Natsu. Are you...blushing?"

"No." The pink was gone. It was plain old Natsu again. He took off his glasses and rubbed them on his shirt. Lucy caught a glimpse of his face. His eyes were pupils seemed to change color from a black to a dark yellowish green. She found that somewhat attractive.

* * *

Levy sighed. She looked at the pile of books in her arms. The petite girl was her best friend was here. Natsu would be able to carry these for her. And besides, the book he wanted was in! What was taking that moron so long, she thought. Brushing her bangs aside, she set the pile down on a table and began thumbing through one.

"Hey." A gruff voice from behind her said. Now mind you, Levy was a very nice and cheerful person. She was nice to everyone. But when she turned, she let out a squeak of surprise. Levy slapped her hand over her mouth and blinked a few time.

Such a tall person! His jet black hair was long and it was very messy. He had so many piercings it looked like he was the Tin Man. He looked like a total slob. His crisp white uniform shirt was half untucked and he was missing his tie.

"H-Hello." Levy finally managed to utter in a small voice. She racked her brain to remember what his name was. G...G...Gajeel! That was his name! She closed her book and smiled shyly at the man, trying really hard to act natural.

"Move it, Pipsqueak. Yer' sittin' in my seat." He snapped. "This table 'ere belongs to my gang and I." Gajeel gestured to the four people behind him. There was a woman with curly blue hair who was holding onto a parasol, a man with black and white dyed hair in a ponytail. a slim man with a mustache and monacle, and a large man with bandages over his eyes.

"Well you don't have to be so rude about it." Levy put her hands on her hips. She didn't budge from her spot despite being scared out of her wits. Her bottom lip quivered but she maintained her composure.

"...What did you say ya little-" Gajeel grabbed the girl by her shirt and pulled her towards him. Levy let out a small whimper of surprise and slapped his hand off.

"Don't touch me! Well this table belongs to everyone in the school and what are you even doing in the library!? I doubt you're here to read." She jutted her chin in the air and huffed.

"Don't talk like you know me, ya little squirt! What makes you think that I'm not here to read? Haaaah? 'Cause of my appearance?" The tall man cracked his knuckles. "I'mma show you-"

"That is enough, Gajeel." The woman held up an elegant hand. "We can move."

"Juvia, what the hell? Did you hear what she said to us!?"

"I did. But she has a point. It's not like we're here to read anyways." Juvia tossed her hair. Gajeel's face turned red. He quickly looked at the tall, elegant woman and to the short, furious girl.

"Shaddup! You ain't supposed to tell her that!" He quickly waved his hands around. Levy crossed her arms and let a small smirk crawl to her face. This was funny, she thought. Seeing someone as scary as Gajeel Redfox flustered and losing to a girl.

Juvia sighed. "Can we just go? This place is boring." Not waiting for an answer, she turned on her heels and left. The other two has followed, leaving Gajeel alone. He sighed. "Sometimes I wonder who the real leader is..."

Levy cleared her throat. He raised an eyebrow at her which quickly turned into a deep scowl. "Don't think this is over, Pipsqueak." Then he turned and walked out of the library.

Her eyes fell back to the pile of books that had been knocked over during all the ruckus. Levy bent down and began picking them up, setting them on the table. She lost the willpower to read.

It was going to be an interesting year...

* * *

**Yami: This was a long chapter. Maybe I should've put Jerza in it. Oh well, Grace will do it in the next chapter. **


	4. Dodgeball and MEN

**Author's Note: Hi it's Fairy I hope you like it!**

The next day they were in P.E. They had a small class, so the boys and girls had to play together. Today is dodge ball. Natsu, Gray, Jellal, and Gajeel were on a team with their coach, Elfman. The girls had Lucy, Juvia, Erza, and Levi along with Coach Evergreen.

"Alright! It's time for all of you to be MEN!"

"Ummm, Coach Elfman some of us are girls."

"Shut up! Now let's talk dodge ball! The first rule-" Gray cut in, and loudly said" IS DON'T TALK ABOUT DODGE BALL!"

"Gray! Put your clothes on!" Coach Evergreen barked. The girls giggled and he sheepishly slipped his shirt back on.

The coaches demonstrated the rules and got the game started.

Lucy was going to beat that stupid Natsu once and for all. After all, she had the most competitive and scary woman on her team, Erza. When the game started they ran to the balls and Erza got most of them, but Natsu got the others. They threw with all the force they had. Erza, not knowing how to hold back and all, hit Jellal in a special spot. He sat the rest out, then Erza got out by Natsu. Erza sat next to Jellal the rest of the time. Lucy wasn't sure if she was apologizing or crying. Or both. Probably both.

_Oh great now Erza's out what am I going to do?_ Lucy thought to her self. Every one was throwing, dodging and trying to catch, Lucy couldn't help but notice Natsu's athleticism, the way he moved was perfect. He almost got her. Lucy quickly moved out of the way, letting out a small yelp of surprise.

Gajeel was trying to get a certain squirt out, but Levy despite her size was fast. She kept dodging his attacks then some how pegged him.

"Are you shitting me right now!? How could this squirt get _me_ out!"

"Take it like a MAN, REDFOX!"

With that Gajeel took his set on the bench, sulking.

_Now is a perfect time to get Gray-sama out then I'll get myself out._ Juvia thought as she aimed for Gray, but a ball came out of no where and hit her in the face then somehow the ball she had hit Gray, so in her mind it all worked out. The game went on. Sooner or later, Levy was out and Natsu winced in an apologetic fashion.

"Sorry Levy. I meant to get Rushi."

The blue haired girl shrugged and smiled, gesturing that she wasn't mad.

"My name is Lucy, you piece of shit!" She dove down and grabbed a ball, throwing it with all her might. Annnnd she missed. Natsu easily side stepped it. He was about to throw but Evergreen and Elfman blew their whistles.

"Time's up. Go get changed." Elfman muttered, disappointed that his team didn't win. Evergreen was the same for she was in a snippy mood for the rest of the hour. She hated losing to him.

"Damn..." Natsu muttered.

"Are you serious!?" The blonde nearly imploded but was secretly glad because she had a really bad feeling that she was about to lose anyways. Sweaty, tired, and mad, they both trudged off to get dressed. As they did, Natsu accidentally brushed against her shoulder. She felt her face heat up but she convinced herself that it was because she was still heated from the game.

But unfortunately for her, Natsu caught it too.

* * *

**Yami- This was short, yes. But I think we're starting to get more frequent with the updates! Guys, you should check out Fairy's story. She just posted it. Go show it some love! Give tips too! **


End file.
